1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor light-emitting device and a method for manufacturing the semiconductor light-emitting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A semiconductor light-emitting device is typically produced by growing a semiconductor structure layer including an n-type semiconductor layer, an active layer, and a p-type semiconductor layer on a growth substrate and forming an n-electrode and a p-electrode for applying voltage to the n-type semiconductor layer and the p-type semiconductor layer, respectively. For example, semiconductor lasers in which a semiconductor structure layer constitutes a resonator are currently known.
Patent Literature 1 (Japanese Patent No. 5451724) discloses a method for manufacturing a semiconductor laser device, including: a step of forming a cleavage guide groove on a scribe line of a fabrication substrate in which an epitaxial layer is provided on a semipolar plane; and a step of cleaving the fabrication substrate along the scribe line. Patent Literature 2 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-211244) discloses a semiconductor laser device including a support substrate having a semipolar principal plane and a laser structure provided on the support substrate. Patent Literature 3 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-060478) discloses a semiconductor laser device including a chip obtained by cutting out a substrate and a semiconductor multi-layer structure formed on the substrate.